Undo It
by Living-then-dying
Summary: Lily and Petunia make up because Lily is sad about Snape. Oneshot.


**Undo It**

_**Summary**_**- Lily has found out that Snape is planning to join the Death Eaters. She goes back home for the summer in 6****th**** year, she hears Petunia in her room listening to a song and stops…**

(A/N-_italic_ is Lily's thoughts and **bold** is the song.)

**I should have known by the way you passed me by  
>There was something in your eyes and it wasn't right-<strong>_Yes, yes there was._**  
>I should have walked but I never had the chance<br>Everything got out of hand and I let it slide-**_I thought I was imagining it_

**Now I only have myself to blame for falling for your stupid games**  
><strong>I wish my life could be the way it was before I saw your face<strong>-_Not really, I wish I didn't know you._**  
><strong>**  
>You stole my happy, you made me cry<br>Took the lonely and took me for a ride  
>And I want to uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-undo it-<strong>_I want to undo all of it._**  
>You had my heart, now I want it back<br>I'm starting to see everything you lack-**_Yeah, you're a git who is a Death Eater._**  
>Boy, you blew it, you put me through it<br>I want to uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-undo it**

**Na, na, na, na, na**  
><strong>Na, na, na, na, na<strong>  
><strong>Na, na, na, na, na, na<strong>

**Now your photos don't have a picture frame**  
><strong>And I never say your name and I never will<strong>-_I do, only it's Snape instead of Sev.  
><em>**And all your things, well I threw them in the trash  
>And I'm not even sad<strong>

**Now you only have yourself to blame for playing all those stupid games**  
><strong>You're always gonna be the same and, oh no, you'll never change<strong>-_That's right, you'll never change._

**You stole my happy, you made me cry**  
><strong>Took the lonely and took me for a ride<strong>  
><strong>And I wanna uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-undo it<strong>  
><strong>You had my heart, now I want it back<strong>  
><strong>I'm starting to see everything you lack<strong>  
><strong>Boy, you blew it, you put me through it<strong>  
><strong>I wanna uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-undo it<strong>

**Na, na, na, na, na**  
><strong>Na, na, na, na, na<strong>  
><strong>Na, na, na, na, na, na<strong>

**You want my future, you can't have it**  
><strong>I'm still trying to erase you from my past<strong>  
><strong>I need you gone so fast<strong>-_I need you gone, for the sake of my sanity  
><em>**  
>You stole my happy, you made me cry<br>Took the lonely and took me for a ride  
>And I wanna uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-undo it<br>You had my heart, now I want it back  
>I'm starting to see everything you lack<br>Boy, you blew it, you put me through it  
>I wanna uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-undo it<strong>

**You stole my happy, you made me cry**  
><strong>Took the lonely and took me for a ride<strong>  
><strong>Boy, you blew it, you put me through it<strong>  
><strong>I wanna uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-undo it<strong>

3rd person POV

By this time, Lily didn't know she had tears streaming down her cheeks, she was too curious about the song. She quickly dried them and went into her sister's room.

Lily POV

"What do you want?" Petunia's voice was harsh, I noticed, but was that regret I heard as well? "What was the song you were playing just now?" I asked, hoping that my voice didn't shake. "Undo It by Carrie Underwood." She replied. "Why?" I was hesitant, "Tuney," she looked shocked by the use of her childhood nickname, "can I tell you something with you not calling me a freak?" "Of course you can." She said calmly. Odd. I sat next to her and out came everything. Snape, how he called me a Mudblood, my feelings, everything. I kept talking until tears blocked my vision.

"HOW DARE HE!" she shrieked "INSULTING MY SISTER LIKE THAT WHEN SHE IS 100 TIMES BETTER THEN THAT GREASY SLIMEBALL!" I sat there, stunned, she finally calmed down enough to say "Lily, I cannot imagine how hard it was for you and I am extremely sorry that I haven't been the best sister in the world, far from it actually. I am sorry, why don't we start over from here and pretend none of this ever happened." I sat there; shocked then without my brain registering what it was doing I yelled "YES!" and flung myself on her, my momentum knocking us both over onto the floor. Now it didn't matter whether I had undone it or not. Petunia and I were friends!

That day I felt like the happiest girl in the world.


End file.
